Miraculous:Halloween's curse
by DianaMayra
Summary: París quiere celebrar Halloween conmemorando a sus héroes, sin embargo, un suceso hará que la fiesta se vea interrumpida por un invitado inesperado Ladybug y Chat Noir se verán obligados a descender hacia las catacumbas de París, pero ahí descubrirán que todo aquél que entre en ese lugar deberá de abandonar toda esperanza.El infierno nos abre sus rie LadybugxChatNoir.
1. Chapter 1

Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir no me pertenece, es propiedad intelectual de Thomas Astruc.

Sólo la historia es mía. Esta iba a ser en un principio un One-short pero debido a que ya lleva más de 6.297 palabras y todavía quiero agregar la parte más importante, será un Two-Short.

La historia está basada en una película llamada "Así en la tierra como en el infierno" que transcurre en las catacumbas de París, dicho esto, comencemos.

Era lunes treinta y uno de octubre, día de Halloween, siete y media de la mañana y como siempre, Marinette llegaba tarde a la escuela, se había desvelado en una patrulla hablando con Chat Noir, últimamente andaban más unidos que antes, cosa que no le desagradaba a ninguno de los dos, al contrario, vieron que tenían muchas cosas en común, ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Parece que pasar tanto tiempo con Chat Noir hizo que se le pegue un poco de la mala suerte del felino, pues tenía media hora de retraso, y hoy tenían química con la señorita Mendeléiev, la cual al parecer no estaba de buen humor. Trató de entrar lo más sigilosamente posible, pero como siempre, Clohe tuvo que arruinar sus planes.

Señorita Mendeléiev, Marinette llega tarde otra vez-Dijo con su voz chillona, haciendo que la profesora deje de escribir las fórmulas que debían de hacer ese día, para encarar de frente a Marinette.

Señorita Dupain-Cheng, ¿Sabe usted a qué hora deben entrar los alumnos a clase?- Preguntó sarcásticamente la profesora.

Sí señorita Mendeléiev, a las siete en punto, pero…-

¿Y entonces por qué no llegó a esa hora?-Interrumpió la profesora.

"Porque me desvelé haciendo patrullaje con Chat Noir, y luego nos quedamos charlando hasta muy tarde, salvar París es complicado ¿Sabe?" Pensó Marinette, pero como no podía contestar eso dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente-Mi tío vino de visita, pero su avión se retrasó así que llegó muy, muy tarde, luego quiso preparar su sopa celestial pero el gato del vecino entró en la cocina dejando un olor horrible a pescado por todo el lugar y tuvimos que limpiarlo con una escoba porque se llevó todas las toallas y terminamos de limpiar hace unos momentos, y luego Chat Noir…-

Basta de excusas señorita Dupain-Cheng, vaya a sentarse, está retrasando mi clase-La interrumpió nuevamente la profesora cosa que Marinette agradeció, ya que estuvo a punto de meter la pata.

Sí señorita Mendeléiev-Dijo Marinette haciendo una reverencia algo exagerada para disculparse y luego ir a su lugar, al lado de su mejor amiga Alya.

¿El gato entró y se robó todas tus toallas? ¿No se te ocurrió algo más convincente?- Bromeó Alya de las excusas tan poco creíbles de su amiga.

Bueno, sobre lo del gato…¡Adivina que!¡Yo-!-Pero antes de completar la frase fue interrumpida por alguien.

Wow, Marinette, nunca escuché una excusa así en toda mi vida-Dijo Nino, quién se había volteado junto con su amigo Adrien a escuchar lo que las chicas decían.

Bueno yo…yo…¡Yo..! …no supe que decir-Dijo Marinette cayendo dramáticamente sobre la mesa.

¿Un gato travieso, eh? Me pregunto si no será Chat Noir con quién estuviste toda la noche- Bromeó devuelta la morena. Esa broma hizo que Adrien se interesara más en la conversación y que a Marinette se le suban los colores de sólo pensar en lo que pudiese estar sugiriendo su mejor amiga.

¡Alya! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? ¡Chat Noir no estuvo conmigo anoche!- Negó fuertemente la azabache moviendo exageradamente sus brazos- Además, Chat Noir es un superhéroe, ¿Qué haría él en mi casa?-Trató de defenderse Marinette.

¿Te gusta Chat Noir, Marinette?-Preguntó Adrien curioso.

Marinette apenas verlo casi se desmaya, no había notado que la estaba mirando ¡Ni siquiera vio cuándo se dio vuelta! Tenía que contestar algo, pero las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, haciendo que parezca que el nerviosismo se debía a que la respuesta a esa pregunta era afirmativa.

No puedo creerlo, ¡En verdad te gusta Chat Noir!-Casi grita Alya, de no ser porque la profesora los pudo haber mandado a los cuatro a la oficina del director, le hubiese gritado a todo París que a su mejor amiga le gustaba Chat Noir.

¡Claro que no! ¡No Chat me Noir gusta! ¡Digo! ¡Gusta no me Chat Noir! ¡Es decir, a mi me gusta Adr-…-Su boca fue cubierta por las manos de la morena antes de que dijera algo vergonzoso.

Vaya amiga, no me habías dicho que estabas enamorada del superhéroe en traje de cuero, creí que no te gustaban los gatos-Alya no podía divertirse más con la situación vergonzosa, Marinette, en cambio, quería que la tierra la tragase.

Adrien estaba sonrojado, sin embargo tenía curiosidad de saber lo que las chicas pensaban de su alter-ego, por eso decidió hacer algunas preguntas, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, la voz de Marinette volvió a captar su atención.

¡Me gustan los gatos! Bueno, no es que no me gustaran antes y ahora sí, ¡Es decir! Amo a los gatos, pero no a Chat Noir ¡Pero no odio a Chat Noir! Me agrada ¡Es decir, no lo conozco, pero si lo hiciera seguro que me agradaría! ¡Bueno ya me agrada pero…! –No supo qué decir, ya que cada palabra que salía de su boca la hacía quedar peor, además de que Adrien estaba frente a ella. Se dejó caer una vez más sobre la mesa, rindiéndose.

Vaya, así que ahora eres la señorita Marinette Dupain-Cheng Noir- Bromeó Nino, resaltando la última palabra. Ahora Adrien estaba en definitiva sonrojado, no sabía qué decir, pues Marinette se le estaba confesando sin siquiera saberlo, bueno, no a él, pero sí a Chat Noir.

¡Claro que no!-Levantó la voz Marinette, captando la atención de la profesora, quien, repito, no estaba de buen humor ese día.

¡Marinette, Alya, Adrien, Nino, a la oficina del director!-Les gritó la señorita Mendeléiev.

Sí profesora-Dijeron los mencionados al mismo tiempo mientras juntaban sus cosas y se disponían a salir des salón. Antes de que salgan la voz chillona de Clohe resonó en el salón.

¡Mira, Sabrina! Parece que a Marinette le gusta el gatito negro con traje ajustado-Bromeó Clohe, haciendo que varios en el salón se rían.

¡No me gusta Chat Noir, Clohe! Además, ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!-Trató de defenderse la azabache, pero fue interrumpida por la profesora.

Señorita Dupain-Cheng, ¿No me escuchó? ¡A la oficina del director, ahora!-Insistió la profesora Mendeléiev.

Si profesora-Se resignó Marinette.

Al salir del salón de química su kwami Tikki se asomó de su bolsa para hablarle.

¡Vaya Marinette! Si la señorita Mendeléiev no te hubiera interrumpido, hubieses revelado que eres Ladybug y que te la pasaste toda la noche riendo con cierto gatito-Bromeó Tikki, el sólo mencionar que estuvo toda la noche con Chat Noir hizo que Marinette se sonrojara-Y luego si Alya no te hubiese tapado la boca, ¡Habrías dicho que te gusta Adrien, en frente de Adrien!-Recalcó la kwami a punto de estallar en risas, cosa que no le agradó mucho a su portadora.

¡Tikki! Ya sé que estoy muy distraída hoy, es que…aún estoy un poco dormida-Comentó Marinette mientras soltaba un gran bostezo y comenzaba a subir las escaleras que llevaban a la oficina del director, el señor Damocles.

Tikki, escóndete, ahí están los chicos-Se apresuró Marinette al subir las escaleras y ver a sus amigos esperando por el director.

¡Alya, Nino, A..A..Adrien!-No pudo evitar tartamudear al ver al chico por el cual su corazón de mariquita se aceleraba al verlo.

¡Marinette! ¡Dime que le diste una paliza a Clohe!-Se apresuró en preguntar Alya.

Me hubiese gustado, Alya, pero no, no quiero pelear, es que..¡Hay veces en que esa chica me saca de quicio!-Se quejó la ojiazul.

Te entiendo Marinette-Comentó Nino- ¿Puedes creer que la semana pasada desconecto mis audífonos de mi celular para que la música suene en todo el salón, y que me manden a oficina del director?-Se quejó el moreno, cruzando los brazos.

¡Y a mí hizo que me suspendieran dos semanas porque supuestamente robé su teléfono cuando en realidad sólo le tomé una foto a su casillero!-Se quejó ahora la morena.

A pesar de que ella fue mi única amiga en mi infancia, debo de admitir que es una de las personas más presumidas, arrogantes y molestas que he conocido-Admitió Adrien con cierta pena, pues aunque no quería a la rubia, le tenía algo de respeto por ser su única compañía en su infancia-Además, cada vez está más cerca de mí, me abraza hasta asfixiarme, y me pide autógrafos a cada hora para alardear frente a las demás chicas.

Marinette no pudo evitar sentir cierto desagrado hacia la rubia, escuchar a Adrien admitir que le era insoportable hacía que quiera ahogar a esa rubia oxigenada en su perfume que tanto presume.

Adelante, jóvenes-Se escuchó a través de la puerta una voz algo ronca, que hacía notar que era alguien mayor.

Señor Damocles-Dijeron los cuatro estudiantes, quienes al escucharse se miraron unos segundos y luego se rieron. Cosa que no molestó al señor Damocles en absoluto.

Díganme, ¿Por qué están en mi oficina?-Preguntó el director.

Estábamos hablando en clase-Comenzó Marinette a relatar el suceso-Y yo no me di cuenta, subí mi tono de voz, pero fue sin querer, fue un accidente, la Mendeléiev señorita se enojó Adrien, Alya, yo, Nino accidente, gustar, yo, Chat Noir-Los nervios florecieron en ella y se comenzó a atragantar con las palabras, cosa que hizo reír a todos, incluso al señor Damocles, haciendo que Marinette se sienta avergonzada y tome asiento tímidamente.

Lo que mi amiga quiere decir- Trató de calmar su risa Alya antes de continuar- Es que a Marinette le gusta Chat Noir, y cuando trató de negarlo habló muy fuerte haciendo que la señorita Mendeléiev nos mande con usted-Dijo simplemente Alya.

¡Que no me gusta Chat Noir, Alya!-Se paró Marinette de un salto, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los brazos rígidos a sus costados.

Bien, bien-Paró de reír el señor Damocles-No veo que necesiten un castigo, pero pueden ayudar con la fiesta de Halloween-Comentó el director.

¿Fiesta de Halloween?-Dijeron Adrien y Marinette al mismo tiempo, cosa que hizo que ambos se sonrojaran.

Viejo, de veras se te olvida todo estos días-Le dijo Nino a Adrien.

Lo mismo va para ti Marinette ¿Cómo puedes olvidarte de la fiesta de Halloween?-Replicó Alya.

Bien, no hay tiempo para explicarles, pero el tema de este año será un homenaje a nuestros héroes protectores, Ladybug y Chat Noir-Comentó el director Damocles, haciendo que tanto Marinette como Adrien comiencen a prestar más atención-Sería un gran honor que Ladybug y Chat Noir se presentaran con algún disfraz, pero no sé cómo contactarlos y rogarles porque asistan a la fiesta-Dijo el adulto-Bien, hasta esta noche, ustedes cuatro estarán a cargo de la fiesta de Halloween, y si la señorita Mendeléiev pregunta, les di un sermón de media hora sobre el buen comportamiento ¿Entendido?-Dijo el señor Damocles guiñando su ojo derecho haciendo que los cuatro jóvenes sonrían y asientan con la cabeza-Ah, y no se olviden, es una fiesta de disfraces, así que a nadie le puede faltar uno-Finalizó.

Estuvieron unos minutos más adentro arreglando la decoración del salón mientras el señor Damocles les daba algunas instrucciones para conseguir los adornos para la ocasión. Cuando salieron de la oficina del director los cuatro estudiantes estaban hablando sobre lo que harían para la fiesta de Halloween.

¿Qué tal si hacemos calabazas con forma de Ladybug y Chat Noir?-Sugirió Nino.

Me parece una buena idea, pero hay un problema ¿Cómo se supone que haremos que unas calabazas se parezcan a los héroes de París?-Preguntó Alya.

¡Tengo una idea!-Dijo Marinette mientras corría a la habitación del conserje.

¿Qué haces Marinette?-Preguntó Adrien al ver que la chica revolvía entre muchos adornos con temática de Halloween.

El señor Damocles dijo que habían conseguido algunas calabazas y que las dejaron aquí, ¡Voilá!-Dijo mientras dejaba ver dos calabazas de tamaño considerable.

¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?-Preguntó incrédulo Nino- Podríamos hacer un pastel de calabaza con orejas y cola de Chat Noir-Bromeó el moreno.

No Nino-Dijo Marinette algo molesta por la pequeña broma de su amigo-Sólo mira-Comenzó a clavar un cuchillo en la calabaza extrayendo partes de ésta. Todos se acercaron más a Marinette tratando de ver qué es lo que haría.

Alya, ¿Me pasas el pegamento?-Le pidió la joven parisina a su amiga.

Claro, aquí está, ¿Qué estás haciendo?-Trató de ver el experimento de la azabache pero sus intentos fueron fallidos.

¡Et voilá!-Dijo mientras elevaba su obra de arte.

Había cortado la calabaza de forma que se parezca al rostro de Chat Noir, lo había hecho sonriendo, con el aire presumido que le caracteriza, sus ojos los había hecho estilo anime y las orejas la hizo pegando dos trozos de calabaza que había cortado anteriormente a cada lado de la cabeza, esa calabaza era la viva representación de Chat Noir. Todos quedaron sorprendidos del talento y la creatividad de Marinette, especialmente Adrien, quien estaba considerando llevarse esa calabaza al finalizar el evento.

Marinette, eres muy talentosa, no sabía que tenías tanta creatividad, contigo en el equipo seguro esta fiesta será un éxito-Dijo Adrien mientras apoyaba su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de Marinette.

Ahh…yo…creativo mi cerebro…no tú creativo….quiero decir-Tomó un suspiro leve- Gracias, Adrien.

Bien, podemos hacer catarinas fantasmas para representar a Ladybug-Sugirió Alya.

Y podemos hacer unas figuras de Ladybug-zombi para adornar las mesas-Continuó Nino.

Podemos colocar adornos de gatos negros en las esquinas para representar a Chat Noir, tal vez, ¡Dos gatos negros en la entrada de la escuela! Uno en cada lado, como si fueran guardianes-Sugirió Marinette.

Me parece una gran idea, Marinette-Habló Adrien- ¿Y si colocamos huellas de gato ensangrentadas y arañazos por las paredes?

¡Es una estupenda idea!-Dijo Marinette, rápidamente avergonzándose-Quiero decir..es idea…una buena….gustar..me…a..mi…-Tomó otro respiro antes de continuar-Es una muy buena idea Adrien.-Antes de volver a hablar, recordó algo muy importante, que podría ser de ayuda-¡Chicos, debo ir a mi casa, no tardo!-Dicho esto salió corriendo del establecimiento hacia su casa, la cual estaba muy cerca, afortunadamente.

¿Qué planea esta chica?- Dijo Alya.

No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea, parecía muy entusiasmada. –Dijo Nino.

Marinette abrió de un golpe la escotilla que daba a su habitación, observando por todos lados trataba de encontrar lo que buscaba. Hasta que finalmente lo vio sobre su cama.

¡Ahí estás!-Dijo para luego salir corriendo con su objetivo en manos.

Entonces, ¿Será un baile de disfraces?-Preguntó Adrien.

¡Por supuesto! Es Halloween, ¡Los disfraces no pueden faltar!-Contestó la morena.

Justo en medio de la plática, Marinette entra corriendo al establecimiento con algo en los brazos que ninguno de sus amigos podía reconocer qué era. Escucharon un tintinear algo peculiar que a todos les llamó la atención.

Chicos, el es Chat Noir-Alzó entre sus brazos a un pequeño gatito negro de ojos verdes, el cual llevaba un collar negro que se camuflaba entre su pelaje con un pequeño cascabel en su cuello.

¡Marinette, no me dijiste que tenías un gato!-Alya inmediatamente fue a acariciar al pequeño minino, quien ronroneó de gusto-Es una ternura, ¿Por qué le pusiste Chat Noir? ¡Ah, es verdad, te gusta tanto Chat Noir que hasta le pusiste su nombre a tu gato!-Dijo Alya entusiasmada.

¡Alya! Sí, lo nombré Chat Noir porque me recuerda a él, anoche Ladybug llegó a mi casa con el gatito en sus manos, me dijo si podía adoptar al pequeño, ya que le daba mucha pena verlo tirado en un callejón con frío, acepté, con una cinta y un cascabel que tenía en mi área de diseño, le hice un collar improvisado, luego, al comprobar que era macho, lo llamé Chat Noir porque es negro, tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes y hasta tenía el cascabel de Chat Noir-Dijo mirando con ternura al pequeño Chat Noir.

La verdad es que no estaba tan alejada de la realidad, anoche después de la patrulla, al volver agotada lanzó mal su yo-yo haciendo que aterrizara en un callejón oscuro, donde escuchó unos leves maullidos, atraída por el sonido reconoció al pequeño minino en una esquina temblando de frío, su corazón se partió al comprobar que sus maullidos parecían llantos que rogaban por ayuda, sin dudarlo lo cargó en sus brazos y lo llevó a su casa, lo bañó, lo secó y le dio de comer, al final, terminó durmiendo con ella en su cama.

¿Y qué vamos a hacer con él?-Preguntó Nino.

Podríamos dejarlo en algún lugar alto, o en alguna camita para que "adorne" la fiesta, después de todo, ¿Es Chat Noir, verdad?-Bromeó Marinette.

Adrien luchaba internamente por no dejar que su lado de Chat Noir salga, pues todos los halagos y homenajes que hacían en su nombre hacían que su ego crezca cada vez más.

Bueno, podríamos colocarlo en el centro del salón sobre un almohadón aterciopelado negro, podría ser la mascota del evento-Sugirió Adrien mientras cargaba al pequeño minino entre sus brazos y le acariciaba la cabecita.

Yo puedo hacerle el pequeño almohadón, ahora, ¿Qué podemos hacer por Ladybug? Adornar el salón con motivos de Chat Noir es muy sencillo, después de todo es un gato negro, el símbolo de Halloween-Comentó Marinette señalando al pequeño Chat Noir.

Bien, Alya, tu mamá es cocinera, ¿Podría ayudarnos con la comida?-Le preguntó Nino a la mencionada.

¡Claro! Estará encantada de ayudarnos, mientras, Marinette, ¿Podrías hacernos unos disfraces? Con todo el trabajo que tendremos, no podremos conseguir con qué vestirnos para la ocasión-Le sugirió Alya a su mejor amiga.

Me encantaría chicos, pero no tengo tantas telas para hacerlos, y tardaría mucho en ir a comprarlas-Se disculpó Marinette con el rostro entristecido por no poder ayudar a sus amigos.

Tengo una idea, vengan conmigo-Dijo Adrien mientras se dirigía a la salida de la institución escolar.

Pero, ¿Qué dirá el señor Damocles si se entera que nos escapamos del colegio?- Inquirió Nino algo consternado por el repentino cambio de actitud de su amigo.

Le diremos que fue para buscar algunos materiales para decorar-Y no estaba mintiendo.

Díganme cómo saldremos de ésta-Dijo Nino preocupado mientras se escondían detrás de unas esculturas del gran vestíbulo.

Adrien los había llevado a su casa, los cuatro jóvenes se habían escabullido para tratar de llegar al área de trabajo del padre del rubio, Gabriel Agreste. El problema había surgido cuando, además de esquivar las cámaras, debían de esquivar a Natalie y a varias sirvientas que estaban ahí para limpiar la casa, dejándolos en la situación complicada en la que se encontraban ahora. Con el sigilo digno de un felino, Adrien salió de su escondite para verificar que no haya nadie cerca, una vez confirmado, les hizo señas a sus amigos para que lo siguieran escaleras arriba.

No hay moros en la costa-Susurró Adrien lo suficientemente fuerte como para que sus amigos le oyeran.

Viejo ¡Esto es increíble!-Gritó Nino, llamando la atención de Natalie, quien estaba en la sala de vigilancia.

¡Nino!-Le reclamaron Alya y Marinette.

Pero antes de que las chicas pudiesen hacerle algo al moreno, el sonido inconfundible de los tacones de Natalie resonó por el salón cada vez más cerca y fuerte, asustando a los chicos.

¡Vamos, corran!-Les dijo Adrien antes de salir corriendo hacia la izquierda.

Los cuatro jóvenes, con la adrenalina al máximo por el temor de ser atrapados por la asistente de Gabriel Agreste, corrieron lo más rápido que sus pies les permitieron. Adrien y Marinette iban a la cabeza del grupo, mientras que Alya y Nino les seguían como podían el paso desde atrás.

Chicos ¿Cómo pueden correr tan rápido sin cansarse?-Trató de decir Alya, pues estaba tan cansada de correr que entre cada palabra inhalaba una gran cantidad de aire.

Ya casi llegamos-Dijo Adrien al detenerse frente a una puerta que tenía dos cuadros a los lados. Adrien sacó una pequeña llave detrás del cuadro de la derecha y con ésta abrió la puerta dejando pasar primero a sus amigos quienes, agotados, se dejaron caer en la pared del lado de adentro de la habitación. Adrien cerró con llave la puerta y se dejó caer de espaldas a la puerta recargando su cabeza en ésta.

Ya…ya llegamos, Marinette, toma todas las telas que necesites, saca todas las medidas que sean necesarias, y salgamos de aquí-Le ordenó Adrien.

¿Eh?-Con el cansancio, no había visto en dónde se encontraba, era una sala gigante repleta de telas, maniquíes, e instrumentos de medición y corte de prendas. La azabache no sabía que decir, la magnitud del lugar y los hermosos diseños de prendas tanto femeninas como masculinas la dejó sin habla. El silencio fue interrumpido por Alya.

Adrien ¿Estás seguro de que tu papá no lo notará?-Pregunto algo desconfiada la morena.

Claro que no, sólo démonos prisa-Ordenó el rubio sacando del asombro a Marinette.

Esto es el paraíso-Dijo antes de revisar las telas, en busca de cuales les serviría.

¿De qué quieren disfrazarse chicos?-Inquirió la azabache mientras agarraba de una de las mesas un centímetro para tomarle las medidas a sus amigos.

Yo..tengo un disfraz viejo que me servirá, no hace falta que hagas uno para mí Marinette-Mintió Adrien, pues no pensaba asistir a aquella fiesta como Adrien, sino como su alter-ego.

Esta…bien-Dijo Marinette algo entristecida.

Así transcurrieron unos minutos midiendo, agarrando telas y moldes para hacer los disfraces. Todo iba bien hasta que Marinette recordó que no sólo debería hacerse un disfraz para ella, sino también para Ladybug. Inquieta, tomó algunas telas extra y se apresuró a decirles a sus amigos que ya podían retirarse del lugar.

Bien, podemos irnos-Dijo complacida Marinette.

Marinette, mira, un hilo cuelga de este vestido-Dijo Nino.

¡Nino, no toques eso!-Se apresuró a advertirle Marinette al moreno.

Demasiado tarde, Nino había tirado del pequeño hilo que colgaba de la larga cola del vestido turquesa, haciendo que toda la cola de éste cayera al piso deformándose, pues aquél hilo no sobraba, sino que era tan solo un hilvanado de la cola del vestido, el paso previo a coser. Adrien, Marinette y Alya sentían que el corazón se les iba a salir del pecho al ver el resultado de aquella acción, incluso el pequeño Chat Noir se había quedado congelado.

Ya…ya lo quité-Dijo Nino atemorizado, aún con el hilo entre sus manos tratando de que su cerebro se descongele.

Nadie sabía qué hacer y pronto los jóvenes comenzaron a entrar en pánico. De no ser por Alya, tal vez se hubiesen quedado congelados así todo el día.

¡Marinette, rápido arréglalo!-Le ordenó la morena a la peliazul.

Marinette no sabía qué hacer, pero para salvar su pellejo, y el de sus amigos, agarró una aguja e hilo del mismo tono que el vestido y puso manos a la obra. Alrededor de diez minutos habían pasado y el miedo de los jóvenes de ser atrapados in fraganti en el estudio de Gabriel Agreste y que éste les castigara hacía que a los cuatro les dé escalofríos. Marinette cortó el hilo y rápidamente volvió a dejar el vestido donde estaba, en la misma posición y se dirigió a la salida.

Listo, vámonos, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí-Aclaró la peliazul mientras salía de la sala.

La salida fue más tranquila que la entrada, pues varios del personal se habían ido terminado su trabajo y las cámaras las esquivaron con facilidad. Nadie emitió una palabra hasta salir de aquella mansión.

Marinette, no puedo creer que lo lograras, mi padre tenía razón, tienes un excelente futuro como diseñadora-Acotó Adrien mirándole a sus ojos azules.

Pero antes de que Marinette pudiera responder, Nino habló.

Oigan, ¿Cómo haremos que Ladybug y Chat Noir sepan de la fiesta?-

Fácil, yo les digo-Dijo Marinette.

¿Cómo les dirás?-Preguntó curiosa Alya.

Conozco a Ladybug-Ante esa declaración todos se sorprendieron, en especial Alya y Adrien-¡No me malinterpreten! No sé su verdadera identidad, sólo la conozco porque algunas veces vigilando..eh.. pasa por el balcón de mi casa-Mintió-Yo le avisaré, hoy ella vendría a visitar a mi chatón, luego supongo que ella se lo dirá a Chat Noir-

Bien, luego me darás detalles de eso señorita-Dijo Alya-Ahora, volvamos a clases y luego Marinette, tu irás a tu casa y harás los disfraces, yo ya le avisé a mi mamá para que nos ayude con los aperitivos, Nino, tú te encargarás de la música, serás el DJ, yo le pediré ayuda a Rose, Juleka, Alix, Kim y Max para hacer las decoraciones y adornar el salón, ¿Entendieron?-Preguntó Alya.

¿Y yo qué haré?-Preguntó consternado Adrien.

Tú irás con Marinette y le ayudarás a hacer los disfraces-Dijo Alya viendo la oportunidad de dejar a su amiga a solas con el rubio-Es bueno que tenga la opinión de un modelo, ¿Verdad?-Dijo guiñándole el ojo derecho a su amiga.

Marinette no sabía si reír o llorar, la idea de pasar tiempo a solas con Adrien le encantaba, pero a su vez, traía varias complicaciones, primero, ¿Cómo se supone que haría el traje para Ladybug con él a su lado? ¿Cómo le explicaría todas las fotos de él que tiene pegadas en su pared? ¿O su fondo de pantalla? ¿Y si no sabe qué decir? ¿Cómo se supone que se transformara en Ladybug y le avise a Chat que debía de hacerse un disfraz? Estaba perdida, eso lo tenía por seguro. Pero antes de poder replicar el timbre sonó anunciando el cambio de hora, luego vería cómo solucionar el tema de Adrien, ahora, todos debían de ponerse al corriente de las materias a las que no asistieron y pedir apuntes prestados.

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente, a la salida, Adrien estaba esperándola para ir a su casa. No sabía qué hacer, las piernas se le congelaron y quedó estática en la entrada de la escuela. No fue hasta que Alya le dio un leve empujón antes de irse y guiñarle un ojo. Armándose de valor, dio una gran bocanada de aire y se dispuso a ir con el rubio.

Vamos Marinette, tenemos mucho que hacer-Le dijo Adrien mientras avanzaba a su lado.

Yo..esto…si, ¡Vamos!-Dijo Marinette entusiasmada, caminando con el pequeño Chat Noir en brazos al lado de Adrien.

El camino estuvo lleno de risas y bromas, Marinette se sorprendió por el hecho de no haber tartamudeado. Los padres de la chica estaban trabajando, así que al llegar los chicos simplemente subieron y se pusieron a trabajar, claro, primero subió Marinette y quitó todos los pósters del rubio y su cara de fondo de pantalla para luego dejar subir a Adrien. Bajo la supervisión del modelo y el trabajo de Marinette se habían hecho las cinco de la tarde, Marinette asustada comenzó a pensar en una excusa para decirle a Adrien que debía de retirarse, pero éste pareció leerle la mente pues muy exaltado de ver la hora, se apresuró en aclarar que debía irse.

Marinette…yo.. tengo un compromiso con mi padre, me tengo que ir, ¿Podrás tú sola?-Preguntó preocupado Adrien.

¡Sí!...digo, claro que puedo, no hagas esperar a tu padre, fuiste de gran ayuda, gracias-Se apresuró a decir Marinette mientras acompañaba al rubio a la salida.

Una vez perdió de vista al joven modelo, se apresuró en subir a su habitación, cerrar con llave la pequeña escotilla que actuaba como entrada a ésta, y dejar salir a su Kwami.

Tikki, debemos de apresurarnos y avisarle a Chat Noir que tendremos una fiesta-

Pero,Marinette, no puedes ir vestida de Ladygug, ¿Qué harás?-

Ya lo verás Tikki, ya lo verás-Dijo restándole importancia al asunto- ¡Tikki, transfórmame!-

Saltando por los techos de las casas Ladybug trataba de llamar a su compañero de batallas, cuando éste por fin le contestó se le veía bastante feliz.

¿Qué sucede, my lady? ¿No puedes aguantar estar un día sin mi?-Bromeó con esa sonrisa traviesa tan característica de él.

Muy gracioso Chat, ven a verme en Notre Dame, tengo que decirte algo-

Ahí estaré my lady, no puedo esperar para volver a verla, miau-Le guiñó un ojo y cortó la comunicación. Ladybug suspiró con una leve sonrisa, su amigo nunca cambiaría.

Chat Noir estaba saltando de techo en techo tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible a ver a su lady, sin embargo, se detuvo en un balcón, el cual tenía unas rosas rojas hermosas, sin pensarlo dos veces arrancó una y volvió a su carrera hasta llegar a Notre Dame. Una vez ahí, logró ver a Ladybug sentada en el campanario, sigilosamente se colocó al lado de ella, se arrodilló y extendió la rosa en un gesto galante que haría que cualquier chica se derritiera.

Una flor que seguro es presa de la envidia a su belleza-Dijo caballerosamente haciendo que la chica de coletas se sonrojara.

Gracias Chat, es hermosa-Dijo tomando la flor con delicadeza entre sus dedos para luego tratar de percibir su aroma, cosa que hizo que el corazón del felino saltara de emoción.

Y dígame, my lady ¿Qué es lo que quería decirme?-Fingió no saber,claro, seguro Marinette le había dicho lo de la fiesta y por eso le llamaba.

Verás, una amiga mía me dijo que en su escuela harán una fiesta de Halloween, y que será en agradecimiento a nosotros, así que debemos de asistir-

Me parece purrfecto,my lady-

Hay un detalle, debemos disfrazaros, pero no podemos cuando estamos transformados, así que tendremos que ir sin transformación, sólo con un disfraz-Aclaró Ladybug.

My lady, ¿Está segura de que no tendremos ningún inconveniente?-Preguntó el chico gato, pues no le convencía esa idea de no tener sus seguros antifaces los cuales eran imposibles de quitar.

No lo sé, pero me gustaría ir, ¿Qué dices chaton?-Le miró directamente a sus felinos ojos.

Yo la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo my purrincess-Le dijo mientras tomaba sus manos y se acercaba hasta quedar a tan sólo unos centímetros de su cara mirando directamente a los ojos celestes de la heroína, la cual quedó hipnotizada por el verde de los ojos de su compañero. El hermoso atardecer daba un aire romántico ideal para un tierno beso, pero Ladybug despertó de su trance al caer en cuenta de que debía de hacer su traje todavía.

Lo lamento chaton, debo irme, tengo que hacer mi disfraz-Interrumpió a su compañero dejándolo algo triste.

No veo porque quiere ocultar su belleza-

Chaton, debo de irme-Dijo sonrojada por los cumplidos de su compañero- Espero que elijas un buen disfraz, nos vemos a las ocho en la torre Eiffel-Dijo antes de arrojar su yo-yo e irse del lugar no sin antes saludar a su compañero.

Apenas llegó a su casa se puso manos a la obra con su disfraz, tenía menos de tres horas para terminarlo. Con la ayuda de su pequeño kwami, a las siete y media su disfraz ya estaba terminado, y Alya y Nino ya habían pasado a buscar sus respectivos disfraces.

Todavía tengo tiempo para arreglarme, Tikki, iré a tomar una ducha rápido, ahora vuelvo-

Claro Marinette-

La chica se duchó, se secó, secó su cabello, se colocó su disfraz y comenzó a arreglarse. Se soltó el cabello y se lo peinó haciéndose ligeros rizos y se aplicó maquillaje en los labios, ya que no era necesario maquillarse en los ojos porque éstos estarían bajo el antifaz.

Plagg ¿Seguro que al deshacer la transformación tendré puesto el disfraz?-Preguntó un nervioso rubio por millonésima vez a su Kwami mientras observaba inquietamente cada detalle de su disfraz.

Te he dicho que sí, puedo ser capaz de transformarte en Chat Noir, pero no soy capaz de elegir que ropa tendrás cuando te destransformes-Aclaró un harto Plagg mientras comía su tan preciado queso Camembert.

Bien, ya es hora-Dijo Adrien

Tikki…-

Plagg…-

-¡Transfórmame!-

Espero no llegar tarde-Pensaba Ladybug mientras saltaba por los tejados observando las luces de París. No tardó en llegar a la torre Eiffel en dónde su compañero le esperaba.

My lady, su traje la hace ver espléndida a la luz de la luna, pero yo esperaba verla con un elegante disfraz-Dijo Chat Noir mientras besaba la mano derecha de la chica, quien no opuso resistencia alguna.

Primero debemos de llegar al evento, chaton, sígueme-Dijo Ladybug antes de lanzar su yo-yo y arrojarse en picada desde la torre Eiffel, acción que su compañero no tardó en imitar.

En menos de cinco minutos ambos estaban sobre el techo de la institución, escondidos, casi acostados en el techo para evitar que las cámaras los vean, tratando de idear una buena entrada para que las personas se sientan felices de verlos.

Yo digo que saltemos y aterricemos mirando hacia las cámaras, inmediatamente nos destransformamos y, luego de algunas fotos para los diarios, entremos-Propuso Chat Noir seguro.

Siempre buscando llamar la atención ¿No es verdad, minou?-Bromeó Ladybug.

Por supuesto que no, my lady, pero hoy es una noche especial, y quiero que todos los diarios tomen fotos de usted siendo mi pareja para este baile-Sonrió Chat Noir, a veces, al tratar a la chica de "usted" en vez de "tú" hacía que la joven sintiera su rostro más caliente de lo normal y la inundara una sensación de calidez en el pecho.

Tú ganas chaton-

Bien, my lady, uno…-

Dos…-

-¡Tres!-

Ambos héroes saltaron desde donde estaban cayendo justo en frente de la entrada y de las cámaras, se miraron durante unos segundos y, en frente de todos, deshicieron su transformación ocultando a sus kwamis en su lugar designado. Ambos al verse se sonrojaron, Chat Noir estaba disfrazado de vampiro, con colmillos falsos y su cabello revuelto exactamente igual al de Chat Noir, vestía una camisa de mangas largas negra, con una corbata suelta verde, pantalón y zapatos negros y una gran capa negra del lado exterior y verde del lado interior, el antifaz que había elegido tenía la misma forma que el de Chat Noir, pero éste tenía bordes en verde, también tenía unos guantes cortos con sus típicas garras al final de sus dedos. Ladybug estaba vestida de vampiresa, con una mini-falda roja acampanada con vuelos, botas negras hasta la rodilla con la cara interna del tacón roja, una liga en la pierna derecha roja con bordes negros y una pequeña catarina en el centro, usaba un corsé ajustado negro de escote corazón el cual tenía un borde rojo en el área de los senos y un cinto rojo moteado, tenía guantes largos que le llegaban hasta los codos de color negro con tres pequeños puntos rojos que formaban un triángulo en las esquinas de éstos, tenía una gargantilla negra con el dije de una catarina y su antifaz moteado ahora era completamente rojo con tres puntos negros pequeños en las esquinas, sumándole a todo esto su cabello ahora suelto, sus labios pintados de un carmesí intenso colmillos falsos y una pequeña bolsa roja donde estaba su kwami. Ambos parecían una pareja, se quedaron observándose por unos momentos hasta que el grito de alguien muy familiar para ambos los sacó de su ensoñación.

¡Ya bésense!-

¡Alya! ¡Tenemos que entrar!-

¡Nino, estoy grabando para el Ladyblog!-A Chat Noir se le vino una idea a la mente.

My lady, luce más hermosa que nunca, pero permítame agregarle un detalle más-Dijo Chat mientras del bolsillo de su camisa extraía una delicada rosa roja y la colocaba en el cabello de Ladybug mientras sostenía su mano, la cual luego, mirándola a los ojos, besó.

Ladybug no apartó ni su mano ni su mirada de los ojos verdes de aquél joven que era su compañero.

Acompáñeme my lady-

Ambos se dirigieron hacia donde estaban discutiendo los dos jóvenes anteriores. Chat Noir llamó la atención de la morena quién no podía creer que los dos héroes de París le estuvieran hablando.

Hola ¿Tú eres la chica que escribe el Ladyblog, no es así?-Preguntó Chat Noir aún sabiéndola respuesta.

S-si soy yo-Trató de formular Alya.

Verás, es una noche muy especial para my lady y yo, y sucede que no trajimos cámara para preservar este momento, ¿Te importaría tomarnos una foto?-Ambos se beneficiarían, Chat obtendría su foto y Alya su primicia.

¡Claro! ¡Qué honor!-Alya saca su celular- Digan queso-Pidió mientras se disponía a sacar la foto, antes de eso, Chat Noir sin dudarlo agarró de la cintura a Ladybug y la apegó hacia él, dándo el aspecto de ser una pareja.

Muchas gracias, my lady, entremos-Dijo Chat mientras tomaba la mano de Ladybug quien, si bien dudó al principio, terminó tomándola.

El salón estaba muy bien decorado, calabazas a modo de lámparas con los rostros de Ladybug y Chat Noir, mariquitas zombi y maquitas fantasma colgadas por las paredes, huellas y arañazos de gato con sangre, figuras de gatos negros, y en el centro, un pequeño pedestal en el cual se encontraba el pequeño Chat Noir sobre un almohadón negro con esquinas verdes, el fondo estaba decorado con telarañas y murciélagos y el piso tenía algunas ratas y arañas de juguete.

La mesa de la comida estaba muy buen preparada, todo tenía forma o representaba algún objeto de Halloween, el ponche echaba vapor gracias a un pequeño truco con hielo seco, habí galletitas con forma de fantasmas y calabazas, paletas de mariquitas zombi y gatos negros entre otros alimentos y golosinas. Y en el centro de la pista, Nino estaba con su equipo de DJ colocando música en el ambiente.

Vamos, my lady, hay que divertirnos-Dijo el héroe felino.

La fiesta fue muy animada, sin contar que ambos héroes luego deberían de inventar una excusa de porque Marinette y Adrien no asistieron. La música que estaba sonando era muy animada y varias personas estaban bailando. Chat Noir y Ladybug estaban sentados en una de las mesas del salón charlando.

Sabes, siempre me pregunté si tus ojos eran verdes o si la transformación los tornaba a ese color-Comentó riendo Ladybug mientras bebía un poco de su ponche.

Pues yo siempre me pregunté cómo se vería mi purrncess con el cabello suelto-Ladybug le miró-Se ve hermosa, my lady, mejor dicho, purrfecta.

Gracias Chat, creo que…-Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su frase la música cambió de ritmo a uno más lento. Chat de inmediato miró a Ladybug y le extendió su mano.

¿Me concede esta pieza, my lady?-


	2. Chapter 2:Madame Macabre

¡Bonjour! ¡Bonsoir! Comment ça va? Très bien, sigamos con la histoire

Miraculou:Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir no me pertenece

As Above, so Below/Así en la tierra cómo en e infierno/Las catacombes tampoco me pertenecen.

Ladybug no sabía que decir, tenía en frente al joven más codiciado de París extendiéndole su mano para bailar con él una pieza lenta. Miles de cosas pasaron por la cabeza de la chica, pensó en Alya, quién seguro estaría grabando, en Nino, quien habría puesto esa canción sólo para ellos dos. Sólo para ellos dos. Pensó en Adrien. Sólo para ellos dos. Con Adrien nunca tendría esa oportunidad, tal vez, debería de olvidarlo, y prestar atención a la persona que siempre estaba con ella, que la cuidaba, la respetaba, la protegía e incluso ponía su vida en riesgo para salvarla. Chat Noir.

Con delicadeza y mirando hacia los verdes y ahora normales ojos de su compañero, tomó su mano y se dejó llevar. La música resonaba en todo el salón, y las luces de color rojo y verde hicieron aparición, ambos héroes bailaban al compás de la música, sin soltar la mirada del otro, sin decir nada, pero expresando miles de sentimientos. Danzaron alrededor de todo el salón dejándose llevar, hasta que en un punto la música se calmó y continuaron abrazados en el centro de la pista, Ladybug tenía sus brazos en el cuello de Chat Noir, y él sostenía sus manos en la cintura de ella, mirándose a los ojos comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, cada vez más cerca, al tiempo en que iban cerrando los ojos, cuando por fin estuvieron a la distancia en que ambos sentían el choque del aliento del otro, Chat Noir susurró observando los labios carmesí de Ladybug.

Ladybug-Dijo cerrando del todo sus ojos.

Chat Noir-Contestó Ladybug imitando el gesto.

Estaban a punto de besarse cuando una explosión que hizo temblar todo el edificio los obligó a separarse. Chat sostuvo a Ladybug entre sus brazos antes de que tocara el suelo.

¿My lady, estás bien?-Inquirió preocupado observando su rostro en busca de alguna herida.

Estoy bien Chat, parece que no tendremos día libre hoy-Dijo algo molesta y avergonzada Ladybug por la interrupción del momento.

De entre el polvo y los escombros, una nube de niebla no tardó en condensarse dejando ver la figura sombría de una mujer.

¡Yo soy Madame Macabre! ¡Y estoy buscando a Ladybug y Chat Noir!-Gritó Madame Macabre-¡Vengan y enfréntenme si tienen el valor!-Dicho esto, alzó su mano izquierda y varias sombras nacieron de la niebla que había a su alrededor.

Las personas presentes no tardaron en caer ante la desesperación y tratar de evadir aquellas criaturas. Pronto Ladybug se apuró en lanzar su yoyo hacia una de las vigas del techo para tratar de llegar a donde estaba Madame Macabre. Cuando estaba por llegar a donde esa misteriosa mujer, unas sombras se interpusieron en su camino obligándola a enfrentárselas.

Chat por su parte se esforzaba en evitar que las sombras dañaran a las personas, no sabían qué clase de akuma era ese, pero las sombras que formaba Madame Macabre al tocar a las personas hacía que se volvieran estatuas vivientes, lentamente se comenzaban a secar hasta que sólo quedase un cascarón vacío y duro con las horribles expresiones de temor a la muerte que ponían las personas mientras trataban inútilmente de escapar de ser disecados vivos.

¿Qué tipo de akuma es éste?-Preguntó Chat Noir mientras trataba de golpear a las sombras con su bastón.

No lo sé, pero tenemos que detenerlo antes de que París se convierta en una ciudad fantasma-Dijo Ladybug mientras observaba como las calles de París eran invadidas por aquellas criaturas amorfas que a su paso iban disecando a las personas.

Aléjense, es mi turno-Dicho esto las sombras obedecieron a su ama y dejaron de luchar contra ambos héroes.

Madame Macabre vestía un vestido negro corto con una larga cola detrás, zapatos y guantes negros y una corona formada de espinas negras, en su muñeca izquierda tenía un brazalete completamente negro, su piel era pálida, haciendo que se resalten sus ojeras, sus labios negros y su cabello largo, rizado y oscuro como la noche.

Chat rápidamente se colocó unos pasos al frente de Ladybug para protegerla, pues no sabía cuáles eran los poderes o las limitaciones de éstos de Madame Macabre.

No dejes que Hawk Moth te controle, eres fuerte, no dejes que la ira y el odio te consuman-Trató de hacer razonar a aquella extraña mujer Ladybug.

Amor, ya sé que soy fuerte, es por eso que van a perder-Dicho esto Madame comenzó a arrojar esferas de luz negra las cuales Ladybug y Chat Noir esquivaban haciendo girar sus respectivas armas. Chat intentó enfrentarse directamente con Madame Macabre para darle tiempo a su compañera de que localice el akuma y pueda usar su Lucky Charm. Ladybug se esforzaba por localizar en dónde se encontraba el akuma, entonces lo vio, el brazalete que tenía en su mano izquierda, cuando se disponía a enfrentarla Chat Noir recibió un golpe con una de sus esferas oscuras la cual al tratar de evitarla con su bastón lo envió unos metros hacia atrás. Ambos héroes se apresuraron en esconderse en la biblioteca del colegio, mientras Madame Macabre se esforzaba por descifrar el paradero de los adolescentes.

My lady, ¿Sabe dónde se encuentra el akuma?-Preguntó algo agitado Chat Noir.

En su brazalete, el que tiene en su brazo izquierdo-Contestó Ladybug igual de agitada.

Bien ¿Cuál es el plan?-

Tú distráela, hay que tratar de atacar por su derecha, al parecer es zurda así que sus ataques con su mano derecha no serán tan fuertes-

Purrfecto- Dijo Chat, ambos héroes miraron por la abertura de la puerta, se miraron y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

Uno-Dijo Chat.

Dos-Siguió Ladybug

¡TRES!-Gritaron al unísono mientras que ambos iban a atacar a Madame Macabre por distintas direcciones, cada uno hizo uso de su arma con maestría. Ladybug atacaba por la derecha y Chat Noir por la izquierda, recibiendo los ataques más fuertes de Madame Macabre.

¡Lucky Charm!-Gritó Ladybug mientras en sus manos caía un extintor-¿Qué se supone que haré con esto?-Miró en todas direcciones, el bastón de Chat, su yoyo, el extintor y la mano derecha de Chat. De inmediato supo qué hacer.

¡Chat, tu bastón!-Le gritó Ladybug mientras enredaba su yo-yo en unas vigas a sólo unos centímetros del suelo.

Chat de inmediato comprendió y estiró su bastón empujando a Madame Macabre hacia atrás haciendo que se tropiece con el yoyo de Ladybug y caiga al piso, rápidamente Ladybug comenzó a vaciar la carga del extintor sobre Madame, haciendo que esta tosa y no pueda ver.

¡Chat, ahora!-

¡Cataclysm!- Gritó corriendo hasta tocar el brazalete de Madame Macabre haciendo que de éste sólo quede polvo. Sin embargo, ambos se sorprendieron al ver que en el objeto no había ningún akuma.

¿Cómo…?-Se impresionó Ladybug, pero fue interrumpida por Madame Macabre quién logró levantarse.

¡Malditos mocosos! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a destrozar mi brazalete?! Ah, pero lo pagarán caro-Dijo antes de alzar su mano izquierda llamando devuelta aquellas sombras.

Ladybug y Chat Noir se vieron obligados a salir del establecimiento escolar, ya que, a pesar de ser un lugar muy amplio, para un combate el espacio era insuficiente. Mientras más avanzaban por la ciudad de París más se horrorizaban al ver los miles de cadáveres disecados de las personas. No podían dejar que aquellas misteriosas criaturas les tocasen así que se escondieron debajo de un antiguo túnel en dónde la oscuridad predominaba.

Chat ¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora?-Le preguntó a su compañero una agitada Ladybug- Sea lo que sea esa mujer, no es otra víctima akumatizada de Hawk Moth…¿Chat, dónde estás? No logro ver nada-Comenzó a desesperarse la chica hasta que sintió la mano enguantada del joven.

Aquí estoy, my lady, recuerde que yo puedo ver en la oscuridad- Le tranquilizó Chat Noir-No hay nada de qué…-No pudo terminar ya que un sonido lo alertó, comenzó a mover sus orejas tratando de detectar de donde provenía aquel sonido, volteó y vio a las sombras en el final del túnel dirigirse hacia ellos, al ver al frente vio más sombras, los tenían rodeados, al ver hacia el piso logró distinguir una pequeña entrada, al parecer una escotilla, sin pensarlo dos veces tomó de la mano a Ladybug y se apresuró abrir y en hacer pasar a Ladybug a través de ésta, luego pasó él y cerró detrás de sí la escotilla. Al relajarse y ver mejor en dónde estaban, se le fueron los colores de la cara.

Chat ¿Dónde estamos?-Preguntó Ladybug.

My lady, no querrás saberlo- Contestó el chico gato mientras tomaba su bastón y activaba la linterna de éste.

Al ver mejor el lugar a Ladybug casi se le escapa un grito de horror, huesos humanos conformaban las paredes, cráneos, costillas, fémures, todo tipo de huesos había allí.

Son…son las catacumbas de París-Dijo Ladybug con un hilo de voz, cuando estaba a punto de decir algo más el pitido de sus aretes la interrumpió, le quedaban sólo tres minutos antes de transformarse, iba a decir algo pero ahora el sonido del miraculous de su compañero la interrumpió, tal parece que con la persecución de aquellas sombras ninguno se dio cuenta de que su tiempo estaba contado, ambos se miraron por un instante.

Parece que tendremos el baile de disfraces aquí abajo-Bromeó Chat haciendo referencia a que al deshacer sus transformaciones quedarían con sus disfraces.

Será mejor que nos apresuremos y salgamos de aquí-Dijo Ladybug mientras tomaba el bastón de Chat Noir y comenzaba a alumbrar el camino por el que iban.

No caminaron mucho cuando se toparon con pasillos llenos de agua, agradecieron tener puesto sus trajes y continuaron su camino. Luego vieron lo que al parecer era una zona abandonada de las catacumbas, había carteles en francés señalando un lugar en donde no tenían pensado ir. Ambos se extrañaron de que ese lugar no estuviese cerrado.

¿No debería cuidar alguien éste lugar?- Preguntó Ladybug.

No me sorprende que nadie quiera el trabajo de guardia nocturno aquí-

¿A dónde vamos?-

Es obvio que la entrada principal estará cerrada, tendremos que avanzar hasta ver si encontramos otra salida- Dijo Chat mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia adelante por un pasillo amplio, seguido de Ladybug.

Chat, mira-Habló la chica moteada mientras señalaba un salón con luces rojas en donde había varias personas vestidas de blanco con la zona de los ojos remarcada en rojo de una forma similar al antifaz de Ladybug, todas cantando en tono grave.

Salgamos de aquí-Chat agarró de los hombros a la chica llevándola detrás de sí, lejos de esas personas sin perder el contacto visual con una mujer que se dignó a mirarlos.

Siguieron caminando por unos minutos más hasta toparse con una pequeña puerta sellada con piedras al lado de una pared de huesos con una aparente abertura, del tamaño de una persona.

Bueno, tu elijes ma lady-Dijo Chat Noir- izquierda o…

No pudo terminar cuando el último pitido de su anillo sonó y perdió su transformación, siendo seguido de Ladybug.

Mal momento para continuar el baile de disfraces-Ladybug escuchó una vocecita aguda.

Plagg!-

Tikki!-Quiso ir a abrazar a la kwami pero en la oscuridad chocó con la pared de hueso haciendo que una calavera caiga sobre él.

¡AHHH!-gritó-¡Me atraparon!¡Auxilio!¡Voy a morir sin comer un último pedazo de mi delicioso camembert!¡Soy demasiado hermoso para morir!-Continuó gritando desesperadamente tratando de escapar inútilmente del interior de la calavera

Plagg, tranquilo, quédate quieto-Adrien trató de ubicar en dónde se encontraba, pero la oscuridad era tanta que no logró encontrarlo.

Plagg, cálmate, no logro verte-

¡Estoy aquí maldito ciego!-De repente una luz verde apareció, Plagg estaba brillando.

Plagg…¿cómo…?-

¡Tikki!-Marinette exclamó al ver una luz rosada oscura, casi roja rodear a Tikki.

Sigamos, así podrán ver el camino-Tikki se dirigió hacia el pasadizo de huesos.

De ninguna manera entraremos allí-Dijo Adrien- No sabemos qué podemos encontrar del otro lado, o siquiera hay una salida, es mejor ir por la puerta cerrada, prefiero eso antes que caminar sobre huesos humanos-Dijo mientras le quitaba a Plagg la calavera y éste salía.

Créeme chico, no querrás ir por ahí-Dijo Plagg-Siento una energía maligna demasiado fuerte.

Plagg tiene razón-Dijo Tikki-Tendremos que seguir por aquí-

Marinette y Tikki fueron primero, siendo seguidas por Plagg y Adrien, sin embargo, cuando Adrien quiso continuar quedó atorado.

Diablos-Dijo-Tu sigue, ma lady-Trató de tranquilizar a la chica, pero más tenía que tranquilizarse él.

El pequeño lugar por el que pasaban se comenzó a mover. Todo se iba a derrumbar.

¡Chat Noir!¡Sal de ahí!-Gritaba desesperada Marinette mientras se aferraba a las manos de joven intentando desesperadamente lograr sacarlo. El techo comenzó a derrumbarse, pero una luz roja cegó a todos los presentes. De repente Marinette sintió las manos de alguien tratando de ayudarle.

¡Tira!-Gritó una voz femenina. Lograron sacar a Adrien justo antes de que todo se derrumbara.

¿Quién eres?-Marinette no lograba articular palabra alguna.

Soy yo, Tikki-Todos los presentes menos Plagg se sorprendieron. Estaba vestida con una remera mangas cortas ajustada y una blusa negra suelta la cual dejaba un hombro descubierto, usaba unos jeans negros y botas para lluvia rojas con suela negra, su cabello era largo de color rojo con el flequillo y las puntas negras. Sus ojos eran celestes.

¿Pero cómo..?-

Por favor, dime que tienes algunas galletas-

¡Claro! ¡Lo siento tanto, me había olvidado de darte de comer!-Marinette sacó de la pequeña bolsita dos galletas-Tengo más, pero en caso de que necesite transformarme será mejor que reserve algunas, ¿Éstas son suficientes?-

Sí, será mejor que sigamos-Dijo, pero al rectificar en dónde se hallaban quedó estática.-No puede ser posible.

Estamos en el mismo maldito lugar de antes-Dijo muy molesto Adrien

Tendremos que ir por el otro camino-Dijo Marinette.

¡No, de ninguna manera!-Exclamó Plagg- Todo aquél que entre ahí, nunca sale, así fue cómo perdimos al portador del miraculous del zorro-

¿Cómo?-Preguntó horrorizada Marinette

Hace dos años-Comenzó Tikki- En una batalla contra alguien que había logrado robar la caja de los miraculous, _Vulpini*,_ entonces portador del miraculous del zorro, persiguió al malvado hasta aquí, obtuvo de regreso la caja de los miraculous, pero al abrirla notó que no era la verdadera, entonces la entrada se selló y nunca más volvimos a saber de él.-

Pues no pienso quedarme un minuto más aquí, ayúdame Tikki-Dijo Marinette mientras comenzaba a quitar varias piedras, siendo ayudada por la kwami.

Entremos-La chica de coletas no dudó en entrar, siendo seguida por los demás-¿Plagg, cierto? Podrías ir delante de todos para iluminar el camino.

No hasta que éste mal agradecido me dé mi precioso camembert-

¡Plagg!-Le reprochó Adrien, hasta que recordó que hace varios minutos había perdido su transformación, y ni siquiera le dio de comer a su kwami-Oh, cielos, lo siento Plagg, me olvidé de darte tu queso-Dicho esto sacó un pedazo de queso de un bolsillo interno de su camisa, el cual Plagg devoró en menos de dos segundos, para luego colocarse a la cabeza del grupo.

Al cabo de unos metros lograron ver un piano muy antiguo. Adrien se acercó al piano sonriendo de manera melancólica.

¿Cómo puede haber un piano aquí?-Preguntó el chico.

Hace unos años escuché de un derrumbe en las catacumbas, en tres zonas cuyos nombres no recuerdo, supongo que estas son algunas cosas que quedaron de la tragedia-Comentó Marinette- En ése accidente diez mil personas murieron.

Y otras cincuenta desaparecieron al buscar, trasladar y reparar las catacumbas-Siguió Adrien con la vista aún clavada en el piano.

Cuando era joven, mi madre y yo solíamos tocar en un piano así, de hecho, éste es el mismo modelo de piano que teníamos. Nuestra canción favorita era _Tchaikovsky*_ , pero nunca la terminamos, porque no funcionaba la tecla _La-_ Dicho esto comenzó a tocar la canción, pero cuando quiso tocar la tecla _La_ ésta no sonó, probó varias veces pero no emitía sonido alguno-…¿Qué diablos pasa en éste lugar?-

Algo impensable ocurrió, el timbre de un teléfono comenzó a sonar. Estaban a mínimo cien metros bajo tierra, en una zona donde hubo derrumbes hace casi diez años, era completamente imposible que haya un teléfono funcional en ése lugar.

La línea telefónica de París pasaba antes por aquí, pero en los cincuenta quitaron todo, es imposible que lo que estemos escuchando sea un teléfono-Dijo Tikki, pálida del miedo.

Será mejor que investiguemos, sea lo que sea-Dijo Marinette-Debemos averiguar qué pasa en éste lugar.

Otro timbre del teléfono.

Al diablo, yo iré a ver qué es eso-Salió corriendo Ladybug hacia el lugar dónde provenía el sonido, adentrándose más en las catacumbas en completa oscuridad.

¡Ladybug,no!-Gritaron Plagg, Tikki y Adrien mientras seguían corriendo a la chica.

Ya sé que dije que iba a ser un two-short, pero es que era muy largo, y pienso agregar un final algo distinto al de la película, hablando de eso, no todo será exactamente igual al filme, pero las cosas importantes sí. Vayan acostumbrándose a que diga "va a ser un one-short" y que termine siendo una serie, un two-short, un three-short, etc…

 _Glosario:_

 _Vulpini:_ Nombre científico del zorro, creí que se parecía bastante a Volpina ( de hecho Volpina está basada en el nombre científico, Vulpini)y que sería un buen nombre para el portador del miraculous del zorro, claro, uno de género masculino, ya que Alya será la dichosa portadora en la 2 temporada.

 _Tchaikovsky:_ Melodía francesa, relativamente simple, es una de las primeras que aprendí cuando empecé piano, es muy bonita, pueden buscarla en youtube.

Por cierto, cambié el inglés "my lady" por mitad inglés y mitad francés "ma lady"

Sin más que decir:¡Bonne journée! ¡Bonne après-midi! ¡Bonne soirée! Y si están a punto de dormir y tenías ganas de curiosear algo, ¡Bonne nuit!


	3. Chapter 3:Como es arriba es abajo

Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir no me pertenece, ni tampoco As Above, as Below/Así en la tierra como en el infierno/Las Catacombes.

PD: Si ven la película notarán que no todos los sucesos están exactamente en el mismo orden aquí, pues esto no se trata de copiar la película, sinó en tomar la idea principal y adaptarla con personajes diferentes, dejando sólo los sucesos indispensables para entender la trama y darse cuenta de que mi historia está basada en ese filme.

Sin más preámbulos:

Continuemos…

Corría a ciegas por los pasillos, buscando la fuente del sonido, mientras Adrien, Tikki y Plagg le seguían. No taró mucho para que el pequeño kwami le alcanzara permitiéndole ver hacia dónde iba.

Es enserio, no deberías de seguir-Le advirtió el pequeño gato.

No tengo miedo, es mi deber investigar ¿Qué pasa si unas personas huyendo de Madame Macabre y sus sombras terminaron aquí, y ahora están atrapados?-Paró en seco al ver la fuente del sonido.

Y ahí estaba, un viejo teléfono de rueda, cubierto completamente de polvo, el cual se desprendía mientras vibraba esperando que alguien conteste. Tikki y Adrien no tardaron en llegar, todos estaban estáticos mientras el teléfono seguía sonando. Ladybug se armó de valor y lentamente descolgó el auricular llevándolo hasta su oído.

¿Hola?-Preguntó temblorosamente.

Una serie de sonidos inentendibles se escucharon, seguidos de un grito desgarrador femenino. Ladybug se apresuró en colgar con fuerza el teléfono.

Ma lady, amo su valentía de correr sola por este lugar, pero por su seguridad y mi conciencia, apreciaría que no lo vuelva a hacer, no me perdonaría si algo le pasara-Dijo Chat entristecido.

Chat...si yo no fuera tan valiente en realidad, aún así ¿Me seguirías amando?-No pensó lo que decía, para cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo las palabras ya habían salido de su boca.

Por supuesto, ma lady-Dijo Chat confiado y algo sorprendido por la pregunta tan repentina y fuera de contexto de su lady.

No deberían estar aquí-Habló una voz masculina haciendo que los presentes se asustaran e instantáneamente voltearan a ver en la dirección de donde provenía.

¿Vulpini?-Dijo impresionada Tikki.

Frente a ellos había un chico joven, al parecer adolescente, de unos quince o dieciséis años, vestido con un traje naranja y blanco, con dos guantes de ambos colores los cuales tenían púas negras en las muñecas y largas y afiladas garras en la punta de los dedos, similares a las de Chat Noir.

Buscan la salida ¿No es así?- Preguntó el chico.

Así es ¿Puedes llevarnos a ella?-Habló Chat colocándose entre aquél chico y las dos chicas.

En un momento el traje se desvaneció dejando ver a un chico de cabello cobre, ojos grises, vestido con una camiseta roja, jeans grises y zapatillas negras. A su lado una chica joven apareció, con cabello naranja el cual llevaba semi recogido y ojos azules. Usaba un vestido parecido a un kimono japonés corto naranja con flores blancas, medias hasta las rodillas blancas y botas marrones.

Mi nombre es Trixx, soy la kwami de Vulpini-Habló la chica.

¿Trixx?-Dijo desconfiada Tikki.

Por favor, llévanos a la salida lo más pronto posible-Habló Chat Noir.

Deberían de usar esto si quieren ver a través de la oscuridad-Sugirió la chica kwami.

De pronto Trixx tenía en sus manos linternas unidas a unas vinchas de manera de que estas podrían sujetarse en la frente. Sorprendidos pero agradecidos, Marinette, Adrien y Tikki se colocaron las linternas y las encendieron.

Tienen cámaras integradas-Aclaró Vulpini.

¿De dónde las sacaste, Trixx?-Inquirió Plagg con mirada desafiante.

Las encontré-Solamente eso dijo la pelinaranja mientras doblaba por un pasillo y comenzaba a alejarse.

Sígannos-Dijo Vulpini al tiempo en que seguía a la joven.

¡Esperen!-Gritó Chat Noir mientras que al ver por dónde se habían ido ambos jóvenes pudo comprobar que se habían alejado varios metros en muy poco tiempo-¿Cómo…?

Los tres adolescentes y el kwami negro se apresuraron el seguir el paso de sus nuevos guías, sin embargo Plagg tenía la misma mirada desconfiada de antes.

Esos no son Vulpini y Trixx, si fuera Trixx podría sentir su energía… cosa que no hago-

En este momento Plagg, son las únicas dos personas que pueden guiarnos a la salida de éste lugar-Le dijo Tikki al kwami mientras corrían.

Todos pararon al ver a los aludidos parados de espaldas a un pozo con tapa de madera. Trixx giró su cabeza hacia atrás mientras hablaba.

La única manera de salir es bajando-

Debes estar bromeando-Contestó Adrien- ¡¿Cómo se supone que salgamos bajando si ya estamos a casi cien metros bajo las calles en las catacumbas de París?!-

Chat, cálmate-Trató de tranquilizar Ladybug al alterado chico colocando una de sus manos sobre su hombro derecho-No es momento de alterarse, París nos necesita, tenemos que averiguar cómo salir de aquí lo más pronto posible.

Tiene razón, ahora-Dijo Tikki mientras volvía a su forma de kwami-Debes de transformarte Ma-¡Digo, Ladybug!-Aclaró rápidamente la kwami rosa.

Está bien-La aludida dejó a un lado su linterna, retrocedió unos pasos y mirando a todos los presentes habló-¡Tikki, transfórmame!-

Chat observó con asombro y detenimiento cada movimiento de la chica hasta que ésta tenía puesto su traje rojo de puntos negros. No podía creer que estaba viendo la transformación de su lady, algo tan personal. Estaba más que contento, pero la chica de sus pensamientos interrumpió su charla interna con su conciencia.

Chat, necesito tu bastón…-Pidió algo avergonzada la chica expectante a los próximos movimientos del chico gato.

No diga más, ma lady-Interrumpió alegre el joven mientras que, al igual que Laybug, soltaba su linterna y tomaba distancia de los presentes- ¡Plagg, transfórmame!-

Ahora Ladybug era la observadora embelesada, nunca se imaginó estar en una situación así. Una vez que Adrien terminó su transformación dando paso a Chat Noir se acercó a Ladybug, quien apenas había salido de su trance.

Ahora, ma lady ¿Qué debo hacer?-Inquirió Chat mientras tomaba su bastón entre sus garras.

Necesito que lo coloques justo aquí y luego lo extiendas-Señaló Ladybug un punto en la pared.

Chat obedeció al instante, haciendo presión sobre la pared logró clavar el bastón quedando una parte de éste sobre el pozo. La heroína enredó su yoyo en el bastón con su mano derecha y abrió la tapa de madera con la izquierda.

Ma lady, déjeme ir con usted, no me perdonaría si le ocurriese algo-Dijo preocupado Chat.

Estaré bien, chaton-Aseguró la chica mientras se colocaba su linterna en la cabeza nuevamente y se arrojaba al interior del pozo.

Cuando tocó tierra nuevamente observó a su alrededor, todo era similar a como era arriba, salvo por las formas de los pasadizos. Soltó el extremo de su yoyo mientras les gritaba a los que estaban arriba.

¡Tomen el extremo del yoyo y úsenlo para bajar!-

¡Entendido!-Gritó Chat hacia abajo al tiempo en que con algo de inseguridad agarraba el extremo del yoyo y saltaba hacia abajo, aterrizando a un lado de Ladybug y soltando el yoyo.

Ma lady ¿Está bien?- Preguntó preocupado Chat mientras tomaba de los hombros a la chica observando su cara en busca de algún rasguño o herida.

Estoy bien Chat-Contestó sonriéndole Ladybug, colocó su mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda de Chat. El bello momento fue interrumpido por Trixx, quien ya había bajado.

Solo falta Christian-Dijo la pelinaranja con su usual mirada seria.

¿Christian?-Preguntaron al mismo tiempo los héroes de Paris.

Vulpini, su nombre es Christian-Fue interrumpida por el estruendoso sonido de una caída.

Christian se había caído, al parecer descendiendo el yoyo se enredó en su muñeca, y al intentar quitarlo perdió el equilibrio cayendo directamente sobre su cuello. Ladybug ahogó un grito en el pecho de Chat, quien la abrazó para que no viera la posición tan grotesca en la que estaba el portador del miraculous del zorro. Christian estaba inmóvil y perdía sangre en el suelo, aún tenía el yoyo de Ladybug atorado en su muñeca. Con pesar, Chat apartó a Ladybug y se acercó hasta donde estaba Christian, al comprobar que ya no tenía pulso tomó el yoyo de su muñeca, apartó el cuerpo unos metros y se colocó sobre la salida del pozo.

Ma lady, tienes que subir y tomar mi bastón y tu yoyo, luego tendrás que dejarte caer, tranquila, juro que te atraparé-Dijo Chat extendiéndole el extremo del yoyo a su portadora.

Pero…Christian-Quiso protestar la chica mariquita, pero fue interrumpida por su compañero.

Ladybug-Dijo Chat con seriedad- Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes, cuando uses el "Miraculous Ladybug" todo volverá a la normalidad-Aseguró el chico gato.

Confío en que me atraparás-Dijo.

Nunca dejaría que caigas-

Tomó el extremo de su yoyo y subió devuelta, una vez arriba quitó con algo de dificultad el bastón de Chat Noir y desenredó su yoyo de él.

¡Chat, te arrojaré tu bastón y mi yoyo, luego saltaré yo!-

¡Entendido Ladybug!-

Arrojó el bastón y luego el yoyo, dudó unos momentos y se paró en el borde del pozo, mirando hacia abajo sólo vio oscuridad, alzó su pie derecho dejándolo suspendido en el aire, cerró sus ojos y finalmente se dejó caer. Al abrir sus párpados se encontró con un par de ojos verdes mirándola con dulzura.

Te dije que nunca te dejaría caer- Habló suavemente Chat.

Siempre confié en ti-Dijo sonriendo Ladybug .

Aprecio que confíe tanto en mí como en sí misma-Le agradeció Chat.

Chat…si yo no fuera tan segura de mi misma en realidad, aún así ¿Me seguirías amando? –Otra vez su boca dejaba salir pensamientos que deberían de quedar sólo como eso: pensamientos.

Por supuesto, ma lady-Contestó Chat seguro, sorprendido por la pregunta de la chica mariquita.

La salida está por aquí-Dijo Trixx avanzando.

¡Espera!-Gritó Ladybug mientras se soltaba de los brazos de Chat Noir y se apresuraba en alcanzarla.

De repente Trixx saltó en un pequeño agujero del cual salieron despedidas varias gotas de agua, Ladybug estaba a punto de saltar cuando Chat la detuvo.

¡Espera, Ladybug! ¿Y si es una trampa? ¿Y si es un camino muy largo y morimos ahogados antes de llegar al otro lado? Recuerda que Plagg dijo que aquí habían energías negativas ¿Y si esta no es la verdadera kwami del miraculous del zorro?-Le dijo Chat a Ladybug.

Esa era una conexión especial que tenían ellos dos: podían expresar sus inseguridades con el otro, siempre. Era algo que los unía más, no sólo como compañeros, sino como amigos, era algo que sólo podía hacer con Chat Noir, ni siquiera podía hablar abiertamente con Alya, y eso era algo que Ladybug apreciaba mucho de Chat, que siempre esté dispuesto a escucharla y ayudarla, así como que él pueda compartir sus sentimientos con ella.

Chat, no tenemos opción, yo también estoy asustada, pero, por París, por los ciudadanos, nuestros amigos y nosotros mismos, debemos de seguir adelante y encontrar la salida-Contestó Ladybug.

Chat se acercó para abrazarla, fue un abrazo que transmitía seguridad, comprensión, disposición y amor el cual fue correspondido al instante con los mismos sentimientos.

Ma lady, eres una persona fuerte, puedes continuar, te aseguro que saldremos de aquí-Le aseguró Chat mientras aspiraba el aroma de su cabello.

Chat…si yo no fuera tan fuerte en realidad, aún así ¿Me seguirías amando?-Preguntó Ladybug con su rostro entre el hombro y el cuello de Chat.

Por supuesto, ma lady-Le contestó a la chica de cabello azabache mientras deshacía el abrazo- Ahora vamos, París nos necesita-

Chat tomó la mano de Ladybug y la miró directamente a los ojos, con esa sola mirada ya sabían qué debían hacer.

Uno…-Dijo Ladybug.

Dos…-Siguió Chat Noir.

¡Tres!-Gritaron ambos héroes al mismo tiempo en que contenían la respiración y se sumergían dentro del agua.

Una vez adentro comenzaron a nadar lo más rápido que podían, pues no sabían cuán lejos estaban del otro lado. Con sus manos unidas, Chat iba unos centímetros adelante, logró percibir algo de luz y supo que se encontraban cerca de la salida.

Salieron del agua al mismo tiempo tomando una gran bocanada de aire, cuando abrieron los ojos se dieron cuenta de que estaban en una sala repleta de tesoros, los cuales estaban detrás de una reja, habían antorchas en ambos lados de la reja, las cuales iluminaban la habitación. Al observar a la izquierda del lugar pudieron comprobar que Trixx estaba parada dándoles la espalda mirando un mural muy antiguo con jeroglíficos, pero lo que más les llamó la atención fue que estaba completamente seca.

Cómo es arriba es abajo-Dijo mientras retrocedía al tiempo en que los héroes avanzaban hasta quedar frente al mural.

En ese momento todo comenzó a temblar, el techo se comenzó a partir y rocas empezaron a caer. Chat Noir abrazó a Ladybug y la arrinconó contra el mural protegiéndola con su cuerpo del derrumbe. Unos segundos después una gran muralla de rocas estaba frente a ellos: habían quedado atrapados.

Laybug abrió sus ojos y observó el rostro de Chat Noir a escasos centímetros del suyo, pero se alarmó al comprender lo que había pasado y ver a su compañero cubierto de polvo.

¡Chat! ¡¿Estás bien?!-Inquirió alarmada la joven de cabello azabache.

Ma lady, yo estoy bien, pero ¿Y usted?-Contestó Chat mientras abría sus ojos y se apartaba para contemplar el cuerpo de la chica en busca de posibles heridas.

Sí, pero Chat, eso fue muy arriesgado, ¿Qué hubiese pasado si te…perdía? Gato tonto, no sabes la falta que me harías si tú…tú…-No podía siquiera terminar la frase cuando lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus orbes azules. Todo lo que estaba pasando la hacía imaginar las peores situaciones y escenarios posibles, el no poder encontrar la salida de ese horrible lugar hacía que sus sentimientos desborden sin poder controlarse a sí misma.

A Chat se le encogió el corazón de ver a su amada tan triste, tan débil, tan…vulnerable. Sin siquiera pensarlo tomó su cabeza entre sus garras y plantó un largo beso en la coronilla de la adolescente, éste duró casi diez segundos antes de separar sus labios de la piel de ella, y cuando lo hizo, sin quitar las manos de su rostro, la miró directamente a los ojos.

Ma lady, nunca la dejaría, pero de ser necesario, estaré dispuesto a morir por usted, preferiría mil veces salir yo herido antes que tú, sería cruel de mi parte dejarla, y sufriría el saber que te fallé y le habré dejado sola, pero sufriría una eternidad si tú me dejaras solo a mí, pues nunca, nunca me perdonaría el hecho de dejar que salga herida, o incluso…que muera sin siquiera poder ayudarla-Le dijo Chat con una mirada seria, pero a la vez triste.

Chat…no digas eso, no soportaría vivir sin ti, no soy tan valiente, ni tan fuerte como piensas, no aguantaría el vivir sabiendo que por mi culpa te fuiste, por favor, prométeme que no me dejarás, por favor, no me dejes…te necesito…-Dijo Ladybug con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

Con mucho cuidado, Chat besó cada una de las lágrimas de la chica hasta que éstas dejaron de caer, dejando un rastro de calidez en sus mejillas, juntó sus frentes y mirando directamente a los ojos de Ladybug, habló.

Lo prometo-

Y la besó, fue un beso lento, tierno, cargado de sentimientos, Ladybug no tardó en corresponderle, colocando sus manos en las mejillas de su compañero, siendo éste gesto imitado por el chico, duraron así unos minutos hasta que el aire se hizo necesario y separaron sus labios unos centímetros, los suficientes como para poder sentir los suspiros del otro, mantuvieron sus ojos cerrados mientras un sentimiento de paz y calidez recorría cada parte de sus cuerpos. Cuando abrieron sus ojos, sostuvieron la mirada durante un largo tiempo, verde y azul chocaron, una sonrisa cruzó por el rostro de Chat mientras colocaba su mano derecha en la mejilla de Ladybug, al mismo tiempo en que ésta cerraba los ojos y se acercaba al calor de su tacto.

Eres preciosa-Soltó Chat, pero de inmediato se alarmó al caer en cuenta de que estaban encerrados a cientos de metros bajo tierra-Tenemos que salir de aquí-

Ladybug abrió sus ojos alarmada, recorrió con la mirada todo el lugar y reparó en dos cosas, la primera: no había salida, y la segunda: Trixx había desaparecido.

¡Trixx!-Gritó alarmada colocándose contra la pared de rocas y escombro producto del derrumbe. No tardó mucho para que Chat se una a sus llamados, pero nadie contestaba.

Chat ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- Le miró alarmada Ladybug.

Chat le devolvió la mirada, pero no supo qué contestar hasta que volteó al mural, habían muchos jeroglíficos, pero hubo una figura que le llamó la atención, dos triángulos unidos, formando una estrella de David, entonces recordó las últimas palabras de Trixx.

"Cómo es arriba es abajo"-De inmediato comenzó a observar el entorno buscando alguna pista repitiendo las mismas palabras.

¿Chat, qué sucede? ¿Qué buscas exactamente?-Preguntó Ladybug mientras observaba a su compañero buscar como si su vida dependiese de ello, y tal vez lo hacía.

Entonces la encontró, en el techo: había un grabado en piedra de una forma desconocida para él, hizo memoria de sus clases de historia y las visitas al museo nacional, era una puerta, una puerta que los egipcios tallaban en pasadizos secretos.

Cómo es arriba-Dijo tocando el grabado, y luego bajando su mirada y mano al piso-Es abajo…Ladybug, apártate-

Chat ¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó alarmada retrocediendo.

Nuestra salida… o nuestro fin-Dijo con seriedad.

¡Espera,Chat!-Gritó Ladybug adivinando lo que el felino iba a hacer.

¡Cataclysm!-

Si, volví. No, no estoy muerta, sucede que estuve de vacaciones desde diciembre, no llevé mi computadora al lugar a dónde fui, por eso no escribí ni actualicé, pero estoy de vuelta, 2.877 palabras en éste capítulo, muy pronto (sé que lo dije muchas veces pero ahora va enserio) actualización de "Sombras de un amor marchitado" y continuación de esta historia, por cierto, las preguntas de Ladybug (ya saben cuales, esas cursis que salen de repente) se me ocurrieron escuchando "Shikiori no Hane" de Rin y Len, bueno, mil disculpas por mi tardanza.

PD: Christian/Vulpini está basado en Christian Grey….sí, el de Cincuenta Sombras de Grey…¿Qué? Amé tanto la trilogía como el personaje, suelo relacionar muchos personajes de historias diferentes en mis fanfics, tal es el caso de la bibliotecaria en "Sombras de un amor marchitado" supuestamente es Marinette, pero sin ser Marinette, bueno, yo me entiendo xD.

Sin más que decir:¡Bonne journée! ¡Bonne après-midi! ¡Bonne soirée! Y si estás a punto de dormir y tenías ganas de curiosear algo, ¡Bonne nuit!


End file.
